A contrarreloj
by Blue Otome
Summary: Sakura está disfrutando de una semana tranquila en la casa del bosque de sus padres para intentar relajarse y curar su sordera puntual cuanto antes. Sin embargo, alguien la vigila muy de cerca y es consciente de su problema. Esa persona decidirá jugar cruelmente con ella, en una cacería que durará cinco crueles horas, en las que Sakura debe usar todo su ingenio para sobrevivir.
1. Primera hora: de diez a once

La tarde pasó tranquila, el aire era fresco, suave. Acariciaba las mejillas dulcemente acondicionando el agradable ambiente del bosque, lo cual invitaba a la calma absoluta.  
Sakura leía un libro balanceándose suavemente en el columpio del porche de madera, sin duda alguna, siempre había amado ese lugar del chalet de sus padres en el bosque, a unos treinta y cinco kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad.  
Solía retirarse allí a menudo, era el perfecto lugar para concentrarse en los estudios, o simplemente desconectar sin más de la vida cotidiana.

Tenía vacaciones de su universidad y había decidido tomarse una semana para ella misma allí. Desgraciadamente, su semana tranquila y relajante sería ligeramente afectada por una molesta e inoportuna infección auditiva, la cual se había complicado al no prestarle la suficiente atención.  
Sakura lamentaba profundamente su estado de salud en esos momentos, ya que si hubiera sido más precavida, hubiera ido al médico con antelación, pero el estar demasiado ocupada con sus estudios le estaba pasando esa dolorosa factura.  
Como resultado de ello, la joven en esos momentos no disponía apenas de capacidad auditiva, tenía ambos canales auditivos muy inflamados, tanto era así, que apenas podía escuchar al mundo.

Todo lo que percibía era como un suave murmullo bastante lejano, no podía mantener una conversación fluida sin la ayuda de una pizarra en la que los demás le escribían.  
Tras unos cuantos días de necesidad, más o menos había aprendido a leer los labios, aunque todavía no era muy experta en esa nueva habilidad.  
Se malhumoraba a menudo en esos días, pero su médico le había asegurado que a mayor nivel de estrés, más lenta resultaría su curación. Fue ese el motivo que le empujó a retirarse a la calma del bosque aquella semana.  
Un suave cosquilleo interrumpió su lectura, agachó la vista y observó al bello felino de la familia rebozándose contra sus piernas.  
La pelirrosa sonrió, cerró su libro y alzó al hermoso gato blanco de ojos azules a su regazo.  
-¿Qué te pasa Yuki?  
El minino la miraba y maullaba constantemente, a pesar de no poder oírlo, Sakura supo por la hora y la insistencia que el animalito tenía hambre.  
-Muy bien, vamos a ponernos con la cena –se levantó.

Abrió la puerta corredera del porche y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar ambas cenas. Tras llenar generosamente el cuenco de Yuki, el cual comía con ansias, Sakura freía su cena ajena a todo su alrededor.  
Diez minutos después, una mano se posó en su hombro, rompiendo la tranquilidad de manera muy brusca.  
-¡Aaaaaaah!  
-¡Calma, Sakura! ¡Soy yo! –exclamó Hinata sintiéndose culpable por haberla asustado.  
-¡Dios mío! –la pobre pelirrosa se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración- Siento haber gritado Hinata, pero lógicamente ni te he oído, ni te esperaba…  
-Verás, llevaba un buen rato llamando a la puerta y…  
Hinata interrumpió su discurso cuando observó que su amiga ladeaba la cabeza con gesto interrogativo, la joven peliazul comprendió al momento que debía usar la pizarra para comunicarse con ella. Sakura no tardó en alcanzársela para poder entenderse.  
-Digo que llevo un buen rato llamando pero no me has oído –sonrió Hinata mientras leía en alto lo escrito, Sakura se esforzaba en leerle los labios a la par para aprender a entender mejor a la gente cuando le hablaba.  
-Lo siento mucho, aún estoy afectada por la infección y esto llevará todavía algo más de tiempo… Horrible –bufó sin paciencia.  
-Pobrecita… -volvió a escribir y leer su amiga- venía para decirte que Naruto y yo hemos venido al chalet de mis padres, así estamos juntos y tú no estás sola esta semana. Te vendrá bien que te vigilemos un poco.

Hinata y Naruto formaban una pareja estupenda, Sakura lamentaba en sus adentros no disponer ella también de una relación en la que un buen hombre cuidase de ella. Pero francamente no se podía quejar, ambos eran amigos increíbles para ella.  
-Entiendo –asintió la pelirrosa- todo un detalle por vuestra parte, pero estoy bien, sólo un poco sorda.  
-¿Un poco? –Hinata rio y gesticuló con las manos, dando a entender a Sakura que hablaba demasiado alto.  
-Mmm… bueno, realmente mucho –admitió bromista riendo junto a su amiga.  
La joven peliazul se quedó con ella hasta que terminó la cena, hablaron como buenamente pudieron, y rieron tranquilamente hasta las diez de la noche. Hora en la que Sakura aconsejó a su amiga marcharse, ya que el camino estaba muy oscuro y tardaría en llegar unos minutos al chalet de sus padres siguiendo el sendero.  
-Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes, llámanos, además si lo coge Naruto seguro que le oyes con lo que grita –escribió Hinata por último en la pizarra.  
-Seguro que sí –Sakura cogió la pizarra y abrazó a la joven como despedida-. Ten mucho cuidado volviendo.  
-Descuida.

Hinata se marchó, Sakura se metió en casa cerrando la puerta y se dispuso a cenar con calma.  
Lo que no podía imaginar, es el peligro que corría en aquellos momentos, lo tremendamente negra que estaba a punto de volverse la noche…  
Un rato después de cenar, decidió recoger la cocina para evitar que se le acumulara trabajo al día siguiente. Estaba fregando inmersa en su mundo silencioso, sin ser consciente de la persona que corría despavorida hacia su casa.

La joven Hinata corría desesperada por el sendero que llevaba de vuelta a la casa de Sakura. Tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado con varios cortes, sus ojos llorosos del pánico, y una expresión de puro terror en el rostro.  
Corría todo lo rápido que podía hasta que alcanzó la puerta que daba a la cocina de su amiga.  
La comenzó a golpear con fuerza y desesperación.  
-¡Sakura! ¡Soy yo! ¡ABREME POR FAVOR! –bramaba entre sollozos.  
La joven pelirrosa no oía absolutamente nada, seguía recogiendo ajena a todo esto.  
Hinata volvió a intentarlo golpeando hasta hacerse daño.  
-¡SAKURA ABREME! ¡ESTOY EN PELIGRO!

La pobre Hinata no tuvo tiempo de nada más, un fuerte dolor invadió su costado derecho, al tiempo que sentía que alguien se pegaba a su espalda, ese alguien la estaba apuñalando por el lateral de su cuerpo.  
El dolor era tan intenso que no podía ni gritar, sentía cómo se asfixiaba mientras la sangre brotaba hacia el exterior.  
El hombre a su espalda le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta la parte trasera de la casa, Hinata segundos después no efectuaba ningún movimiento, ningún sonido.  
Satisfecho con el resultado, el hombre misterioso dejó el cuerpo inmóvil de la joven apoyado en el contenedor de la parte trasera de la casa, y procedió a rodear la vivienda de Sakura buscando un lugar por donde entrar.

La joven pelirrosa terminó su labor de limpiar tras la cena, se dirigió al salón y se tumbó con su ordenador portátil en el regazo, dispuesta a entretenerse con lo que encontrase en internet.  
Recibió un simpático email de Naruto bromeando acerca de su sordera, y otro email de sus padres preguntando por su estado.  
No fue consciente de que el mismo hombre que había torturado a Hinata, estaba ahora mismo a su espalda, en completo silencio, admirándola con ojos asesinos y sádicos.  
Se dirigió unos pasos hacia el fondo, lugar donde estaba el móvil de la joven pelirrosa, el cual en esos días apenas utilizaba por la sordera. El hombre cogió el teléfono, llevándolo consigo, caminando unos metros más al fondo de la casa, tras una de las paredes.  
Quince minutos después, Sakura estaba enfrascada leyendo varios artículos de su interés en internet, cuando de pronto, recibió un email que le sorprendió.

Leyó el remitente y comprobó que era su misma dirección email… ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enviando algo a sí misma?  
Abrió el email nerviosa, venían dos archivos adjuntos en él. Dos fotografías que le hicieron estremecerse de un escalofrío por toda su columna.  
En aquellas fotografías salía ella, sentada en el sofá, con su ordenador portátil. No, no podía ser… imposible.  
Se fijó más a fondo… llevaba la misma ropa que en ese instante… ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?  
Antes de tener más tiempo para pensar, recibió otro email.  
Otra fotografía, de ella sobresaltándose por el contenido del primer mensaje recibido…  
Su piel se tornó blanca como la cal. Alguien estaba haciéndole fotografías en el interior de su propia casa, y al ser de su propia dirección email sólo podía significar una cosa…  
Se giró hacia la encimera donde había dejado su teléfono móvil y ese detalle confirmó su teoría: el teléfono no estaba.  
Miró el fondo de la casa desde el sillón, no vio a nadie.  
No quería entrar en pánico y perder las formas, no sería lo más recomendable. No sabía si se trataba de una broma cruel o de algo más.  
Pensó rápidamente durante unos segundos, fuera una broma o no, siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
Cogió el ordenador y rápidamente se introdujo en internet para contactar con la policía, segundos después, comprobó que no podía contactar.  
Sus ojos casi por instinto repararon en la señal de la conexión a internet de su ordenador. Señal que ahora mismo, no estaba.

Eso ya le asustó de forma más seria. No tenía conexión a internet, por lo que la posibilidad de avisar telefónicamente también había desaparecido.  
Trató de restablecerla numerosas veces sin éxito.  
"Alguien ha debido desconectar los cables del exterior" pensó para sí misma. Pero, ¿y si estaba siendo paranoica? ¿Y si el bobo de Naruto estaba tratando de asustarla por su sordera? Desde luego, eso podría ser muy de él…

Con bastante nerviosismo se levantó, la única manera de saber qué le había pasado a la conexión era salir al exterior para comprobar el panel. Prefería asustarse y enfadarse por ello cuanto antes si se trataba de una broma, a pasar el miedo de la incertidumbre de no saber con certeza si estaba en peligro o no.  
Cuando se levantó y caminó unos pocos pasos por la casa, lo vio a través de la cristalera delantera de la casa.

Un hombre enmascarado. Mirándola fijamente. Enseñando su teléfono móvil en su mano derecha.  
Un hombre que llevaba un puñal en su otra mano.  
Un hombre cuyo cabello era oscuro, y no podía ser Naruto gastándole una broma pesada.

Sakura tiritó de miedo inmediatamente… ya no había ninguna duda.  
Estaba en grave peligro. 


	2. Segunda hora: de once a doce

Miles de ideas atravesaron su mente en cuestión de escasos segundos, más por instinto que por razonarlo, Sakura se abalanzó sobre la cristalera para asegurarla con cerrojo, aunque era consciente de que eso no serviría de mucho. Gran parte de la casa era de cristal, y el cristal no era el material más resistente y protector del mundo.  
El enmascarado corrió a la par que ella para abrir la puerta corredera, pero Sakura la aseguró antes.  
Le miró a los ojos aprovechando la cercanía y se estremeció asustada: era una mirada fría, vacía, y lo peor de todo… extremadamente sádica. Casi podía leer en sus ojos que deseaba torturarla, llevarla al límite, y muy probablemente, matarla lenta y tortuosamente. Vestía con ropa oscura, podría asemejarse ligeramente a un uniforme de policía.  
Sakura se alejó de la cristalera sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el hombre se alejó a la par sin hacer ningún intento por entrar en la vivienda, permaneciendo en el campo visual de la joven, como esperando a que ella diera el primer paso.  
Era más que evidente que no entraba porque no quería, podría haber reventado la cristalera, o peor aún, haberla agredido cuando entró por primera vez para quitarle el teléfono móvil.  
Todos esos detalles daban como conclusión la cruda evidencia de que aquel hombre, fuese quien fuese, quería deleitarse con su miedo y su sufrimiento. No quería lo rápido y lo fácil, no. Quería el juego, la tensión, el pánico, la excitación del horror, la plenitud de tener el poder de la situación y ser él quien decidiera todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

La joven pelirrosa tragó saliva haciéndose daño por el doloroso nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ahí quieta, frente a su agresor, separada únicamente por una fina lámina de cristal, se sentía vulnerable y expuesta como nunca antes había experimentado.  
Un bloqueo mental y físico la ocupaba por completo, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podría escapar?  
Por lo pronto, lo más "seguro" (irónicamente hablando) era permanecer el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la vivienda, allí dentro debía encontrar el modo de contactar con el exterior para pedir ayuda.  
No tenía teléfono, no tenía internet… no tenía nada.  
Desvió sus ojos verdes unos metros a la izquierda de su agresor, reparando en su coche. Corriendo podría llegar a él en algún momento que el enmascarado se alejase unos metros, ella estaba en buena forma física, podría lograrlo.  
La mala fortuna quiso que ese sádico desconocido reparase en el más milimétrico detalle de su nuevo objetivo, se fijó en la mirada de Sakura, siguiéndola hasta el fondo.  
Vio su vehículo aparcado allí, miró a la joven con gesto burlón, el cual era fácilmente apreciable a pesar de la máscara, y caminó hacia el coche, con clara intención de inutilizarlo.  
-¡Joder! –exclamó Sakura golpeando la encimera con el puño cerrado.

Tuvo que ser testigo impotente de cómo con toda la calma del mundo, el hombre enmascarado clavaba el puñal en sus ruedas, una a una.  
En su mente se reproducía el sonido del aire escapando de los cuatro neumáticos, aniquilando así, prácticamente su última oportunidad de escapatoria.  
No quería pensarlo, pero el principal problema de todo aquello, era su reciente sordera. Eso no sólo le hacía convertirse en un blanco muy fácil, prácticamente patético, sino que si su agresor se percataba de ello, le estaría entregando en bandeja su vida. Aunque quizás lo supiese desde que entró la primera vez, o no… no era seguro cien por cien.

Mientras su vehículo estaba siendo masacrado, Sakura pensó en disuadir al agresor, corrió a su neceser a por un pintalabios rojo y se situó frente a la cristalera, escribiendo un mensaje para el hombre.  
Escribió: "Por favor, no me hagas daño, mi novio está a punto de llegar. Además no te he visto la cara, no diré nada de ti a nadie".  
Cogió una linterna del cajón de la cocina y alumbró el mensaje, se sentó en las escaleras del fondo a una distancia prudente, y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre reparara en aquello.  
Cuando su coche quedó inutilizado del todo, el enmascarado se percató de la luz, acercándose a la cristalera para leer el mensaje. Sakura temblaba en las escaleras, rezando en sus adentros para que aquello resultase suficiente.  
Acto seguido, el hombre alzó los brazos, llevándolos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, desatando el nudo que sujetaba la máscara a su cara.  
Expuso su rostro frente a Sakura, con una sonrisa macabra, relamiendo su labio inferior emocionado por el nuevo juego que se le presentaba.  
Su cabello era lacio, negro, su piel muy pálida, sus ojos, de una tonalidad amarillenta muy desagradable de mirar. Toda su imagen era espeluznante, se mirara por donde se mirara.  
El hombre agitó el móvil frente a ella de nuevo, y habló con tonalidad fuerte y clara.  
-No sé si me oyes por la distancia… ¿Me lees los labios? –inquirió vocalizando despacio.  
Sakura miró su boca, deseando enterarse de todas las palabras que querría decirle, asintió levemente con la cabeza procurando ocultar cualquier indicio de sordera.  
-Tu novio ¿eh? Mentira… no tienes pareja, los mensajes de tu madre lo dejan bien claro… -siseó riéndose.

"Mierda… ha investigado bien mi teléfono" pensó para sus adentros. No podía salir todo peor.  
-Y ya me has visto la cara, ahora tenemos un problema ¿no te parece?  
La joven negó con la cabeza, notaba las palpitaciones de su corazón en el pecho, casi parecía que se le fuera a salir.  
-Ah, ¿no? Tú crees que no… -el hombre la observó unos segundos y volvió a hablar-. Te voy a matar, Sakura. Y lo haré cuando tú quieras, tú decides cuanto tiempo quieres que dure esto. Vamos a jugar el tiempo que necesites, pero no voy a entrar, no hasta que tú no quieras…  
Sakura rezó al cielo por haber entendido todo bien, "¿hasta que yo no quiera?" pensó horrorizada.  
El mensaje no había hecho más que esclarecer sus turbias intenciones, quería jugar con ella hasta que se rindiese, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente desesperada para dejarse morir.  
No, de ninguna manera, no lo iba a permitir. No se iba a dejar matar por un desconocido simplemente por miedo, lucharía, pelearía con uñas y dientes, daría toda la guerra posible con tal de vivir.  
Se levantó de las escaleras sin perder el contacto visual, y con todo el asco del mundo le habló.  
-Muérete –espetó con despreció.  
El hombre no dijo nada más, sonrió y se alejó de la cristalera para ubicarse en otro lugar que Sakura no viera de los alrededores.

La joven apagó la linterna para no delatarse, tenía que ser más lista que él, pensar con la cabeza fría y no dejar nada al azar.  
Lo primero de todo era asegurar cada entrada posible al interior de la vivienda. Recorrió el piso inferior asegurando cada puerta y cada ventana. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, en el cristal observó marcas de sangre que la dejaron aún más asustada… ¿De quién era esa sangre?  
En contra de lo que deseaba, ignoró las marcas y corrió al piso superior para cerrar todas las ventanas, corriendo las cortinas en el proceso para limitar el campo visual del asesino.  
Cuando terminó, buscó en el cuarto de sus padres algo que pudiera utilizar como arma contra su agresor.  
Encontró una palanca de hierro en uno de los cajones del armario de su padre, la empuñó decidida y se asomó cuidadosamente por la ventana del dormitorio para comprobar la ubicación del sádico hombre.  
No veía absolutamente nada, tampoco podía tener la seguridad de saber si estaba sola en casa o no, ya que no podía contar con su sentido del oído.  
Algo extraño le llamó la atención de fuera. Observó una figura inmóvil sobre el contenedor de la parte trasera.

No… no podía ser… no quería creer que lo fuera… pero esa figura se parecía mucho a Hinata… No, ¡Hinata no!  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la parte trasera, la ventana de este sector de la casa era estrecha y bastante alta, se abría por la parte inferior levantando la vidriera.  
Sakura cogió una silla y se subió para tener mejor visión.  
Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando descubrió el cuerpo de su amiga cubierto en sangre, se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada, muerta de pánico, comprendiendo súbitamente.  
Las marcas de la cocina eran de ella, Hinata había intentado pedirle ayuda y su maldita sordera no le había dejado escucharla, provocando que Hinata fuese atacada…  
Lloró amargamente apretando los dientes, evitando hacer ruido para ser descubierta. Con todo el dolor del mundo debía imponerse el autocontrol, ahora no podía hacer nada por ella, debía centrarse en salvar su propia vida.  
Reparó en el bolsillo trasero de su amiga, que se encontraba ligeramente abultado. Su teléfono móvil estaba ahí.  
Sí… era una muy buena opción, sólo tendría que sacar medio cuerpo, sacar el móvil y meterse corriendo de nuevo en casa.  
No tenía otra opción, debía conseguir su teléfono para pedir ayuda.  
Volvió a asomarse por la ventana observando atentamente los alrededores, aparentemente, el hombre no se encontraba cerca.  
También era inquietante no verlo, si no estaba allí, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería fiel a lo que él mismo dijo, permanecería en el exterior hasta que se diese por satisfecho en el terrorífico juego?

La joven pelirrosa respiró y exhaló aire profundamente, no podía dejar que el pánico invadiese su ser, o de lo contrario se movería de modo más torpe y patoso, complicando aún más su situación. Abrió el seguro de la ventana, la levantó y calculó mentalmente si su cuerpo entraría o no por la apertura.  
El espacio era justo, pero suficiente para poder sacar tan sólo medio cuerpo. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Sakura apoyó el abdomen en el marco de la ventana, y comenzó a deslizarse bajando hasta el contenedor. Observaba de vez en cuando el terreno para cerciorarse de que el hombre no se encontraba cerca para agarrarla y sacarla de allí.  
A pesar de la escasa distancia, la joven todavía no llegaba al bolsillo trasero de Hinata, en contra de lo que había supuesto en un principio, debía sacar más su cuerpo para llegar al teléfono.  
Apoyó la parte frontal de los muslos inclinada peligrosamente sobre el contenedor, momento en el cual el malvado hombre apareció al fondo del lateral izquierdo de la casa. Sakura lo observó espantada, debía decidir en una milésima de segundo qué hacer: arriesgar y coger el teléfono, o regresar inmediatamente a la casa para garantizar su seguridad.  
El pálido hombre corrió con una expresión muy enfadada hacia ella todo cuanto pudo, ese atrevimiento le dejó ver que la joven no tenía la más mínima intención de permanecer esperando a su muerte sin más. Sakura intentó agarrar el móvil, pero la distancia que le separaba del hombre era mínima.  
Se impulsó hacia atrás metiendo el cuerpo por la ventana todo lo rápido que pudo. Desgraciadamente no fue lo suficiente fugaz, el hombre llegó a tiempo para agarrar su muñeca. Intentó tirar mientras que Sakura hacia contrapeso desde el otro lado, intentando usar todo su peso para soltarse del agarre.  
-¡Suéltame! –gritaba con gran nerviosismo.  
-¡Ven aquí! –tiraba el hombre furioso- ¡Sal, vamos!

La joven notaba la brutalidad del agarre de su enemigo, la enorme fuerza que ejercía para sacarla de la casa era mucho superior a la que ella intentaba realizar desde el interior. Envuelta en pánico, buscó con la mirada la palanca de hierro que había traído consigo, la agarró y golpeó el brazo de su agresor con toda la fuerza que pudo. Notó que la palanca vibraba con fuerza, señal de que había dado claramente en el blanco.  
El hombre soltó su brazo exclamando un terrible grito de dolor, era tan fuerte, que incluso Sakura fue capaz de percibirlo de un modo lejano.  
Al oír (aunque fuese sólo sutilmente) ese bramido, la joven tuvo la esperanza de haberle roto la mano, o el brazo, dejándolo inutilizado, tornando así la balanza ligeramente a su favor.  
Tiró la palanca al suelo y cerró nuevamente la ventana, sin perder vista de su malvado visitante. El hombre bufó y habló maldiciendo de mil modos que Sakura obviamente no pudo oír. Se miró la mano con cuidado y la pelirrosa comprobó que no era capaz de moverla bien, lo que la esperanzó.

El asesino reparó en el teléfono semi sacado del pantalón de Hinata y en seguida comprendió las intenciones que llevaron a Sakura a exponerse de ese modo. Lo cogió mostrándoselo burlonamente a la joven, que admiraba la escena dolida y frustrada.  
Después, el hombre quiso torturarla un poco más, acariciando con gesto jocoso el cabello azulado de su amiga. Cortó un mechón azulado y se lo metió en el bolsillo a modo de premio y caminó de nuevo para desaparecer de la vista de la pelirrosa.  
Sakura acababa de perder el único medio de contacto posible para conseguir ayuda, y ese hombre desde luego no iba a dejar que lo consiguiera.

Era un duelo a muerte, o ella o él, sólo podría ganar uno. 


	3. Tercera hora: de doce a una

De nuevo en el interior de la casa, sin ninguna idea posible por donde continuar. Otra vez nerviosa, desesperada y sola.  
Otra horrible y maldita vez.  
Estaba claro que su sordera era el problema principal, pero no podía remediarlo de ningún modo.  
Vencida por el miedo y el nerviosismo, se arrodilló en el suelo y rompió a llorar. Todo lo que hacía ahora mismo consistía en ganar tiempo, estaba claro que antes o después el asesino se cansaría de jugar en los alrededores esperándola, viendo como agotaba sus opciones una a una, hasta que al final no le quedase más remedio que un destino fatal.

No quería morir, no allí, no de ese modo, no tan injustamente, con tanto por vivir, tantas cosas por hacer.  
No.  
No debía dejar que el miedo se apoderase de su organismo.  
Cierto era que estaba en terrible desventaja, pero su enemigo también tenía sus puntos débiles, como que pecaba de una gran soberbia y arrogancia.  
Su principal error consistía en creer a fe ciega que ella acabaría entregándose a él, sin poder soportar esa continua tortura mental que ejercía toda la situación.  
La clave estaba en pensar, entender la mente de ese hombre y actuar de modo que ella caminase un par de pasos por delante de sus expectativas.  
Si conseguía entender ese mecanismo, tendría una oportunidad de escapar, o al menos de defenderse.  
Se asomó nuevamente para observar el terreno por la misma ventana, era de esperar que no viera nada.

Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha un par de metros al fondo, en esa parte exterior de la vivienda se situaba el panel de control donde se agrupaban todas las conexiones eléctricas de la casa.  
No podía saber si los cables estaban cortados o simplemente desconectados, puesto que se encontraba cerrado en ese momento. Pero… ¿Y si sólo estaban desconectados?  
Bastaría con conseguir la distancia necesaria entre ese hombre y el cajetín. Si lograba hacerlo alejarse unos metros, ella podría recorrer esa pequeña distancia y conectar nuevamente la señal de teléfono e internet (siempre y cuando los cables contaran con estar en buen estado).  
No podía ser excesivamente difícil. Lo más importante de todo, era que se trataba de una nueva oportunidad.  
Si lograba la conexión contactaría rápidamente con la policía a través del ordenador, y sólo debía aguantar cerca de media hora hasta que los coches llegasen.

No parecía muy descabellado y estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Bien, hora de ponerse en marcha.  
Sakura cogió la palanca y la linterna, se secó las lágrimas y se encaminó con prisa al piso superior.  
Su intención era salir por una de las ventanas superiores y apoyarse en el tejado del porche, caminar todo lo que pudiera al fondo, y hacer ruido para distraer al agresor, y así darle a entender la falsa idea de que ella había abandonado la casa para correr en dirección hacia el bosque.

Debía ser cautelosa, un paso en falso, una caída, un sonido más fuerte de lo debido y todo se iría al traste.  
Descorrió la cortina del cuarto de baño y abrió la ventana observando con mucha atención el exterior en cada movimiento.  
Se sentó en el marco de la ventana y apoyó ambos pies sobre la superficie del porche, dejó la palanca en el interior, ya que necesitaba ambas manos para desenvolverse mejor en una superficie tan rugosa.  
Sujetó la linterna en la boca y se agarró a la ventana para terminar de estabilizarse en el irregular techo del porche.  
Caminaba muy despacio, midiendo cada pisada con una gran tensión. No podía saber de ningún modo si sus pasos estaban siendo ruidosos o lo suficientemente discretos.

Seguía vigilando el territorio y no veía absolutamente nada, ninguna agitación de la maleza, ningún movimiento extraño… nada.  
Llegó al extremo del porche y cogió la linterna con su mano derecha, la encendió accionando el modo intermitente de la luz, y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó hasta la espesura de los árboles.  
Se tumbó pegando su cuerpo completamente al porche, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar.  
Su idea fue de lo más acertada, segundos después del lanzamiento, el asesino corrió hacia el fondo de los árboles donde creía que se situaba el sonido causado por Sakura.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó la joven pelirrosa incorporándose de nuevo.  
Se agarró con ambas manos dejándose caer al suelo, el nerviosismo causó que se resbalase con la arena, cayendo estrepitosamente. Maldijo su suerte y se levantó corriendo todo lo que su capacidad física le permitía hacia el cajetín.  
Respiraba más rápido de lo que recordaba en toda su vida, un sudor frío bañaba su frente, sus manos, sus axilas, su pecho, absolutamente todo, y su corazón latía tan desbocado que la joven pensó que de un momento a otro sufriría un infarto.  
Una ligera chispa de alivio le invadió cuando vislumbró el cajetín a escasos centímetros de ella, pero un impacto muy próximo a su brazo le hizo parar en seco.  
Miró la muesca en la pared… una flecha… ¿¡Qué hacía una flecha allí!?  
Desvió su cabeza bruscamente al lado contrario, allí en el fondo estaba él, armado con una ballesta corría furioso tratando de llegar hasta ella.  
Otra vez estaba entre la espada y la pared, si quería salvar su vida debía olvidarse del cajetín, pero debía saber al menos el estado de los cables para saber si intentarlo de nuevo o no.  
Abrió el cajetín con la mano temblorosa… Su situación desde luego no podía ser peor, los cables estaban totalmente cortados.  
"No puede ser… Mierda… ¡Corre, Sakura, corre!" se gritó mentalmente a sí misma.  
El pánico invadió su ser al darse cuenta de que todas las ventanas inferiores se encontraban cerradas, sólo podía introducirse en el interior por la misma ventana por la cual salió.  
Miró nuevamente al agresor, se detuvo varios metros alejado de ella para tensar la ballesta y prepararla de nuevo. Sakura no esperó ni un segundo más: disponía de un momento muy escaso para alcanzar la parte superior otra vez.

Inició su carrera rodeando el exterior del chalet, llegó a la parte delantera y comenzó a trepar por las molduras de madera de una de las columnas del poche. Pensó irónicamente la de veces que había trepado por ahí de niña, siendo ese un motivo de regañinas con sus padres.  
Agradeció interiormente haberlo hecho tantas veces para tener la suficiente práctica.  
Alcanzó el techo de nuevo, subió la primera pierna con éxito, sin embargo algo dificultó enormemente la subida de la segunda pierna.  
Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al tiempo que sentía a la altura de la parte interna del muslo un dolor intenso y penetrante.  
Se miró con horror el lugar de origen del dolor: una flecha atravesaba su muslo de forma preocupante.

El hombre sonreía satisfecho de su tiro, animado por aquel juego del gato y el ratón, en el que él era el cazador más mortífero de esa partida.  
-Oh, cuánto lo siento Sakura… ¿Te he hecho daño? –inquirió con tono déspota.  
La joven sabía que él hablaba, pero no tenía ganas siquiera de intentar leerle los labios, se arrastró con sus tres extremidades restantes hasta la ventana con gran dificultad, apretando los dientes para no gemir dolorosamente, y así no darle el gusto a su enemigo de conocer el nivel de su sufrimiento.  
Se incorporó agarrándose al marco de la ventana y se dejó caer dentro, cerrándola y asegurándola desde el interior, ignorando el volver a tapar la vidriera con la cortina.

Se apoyó en la pared mirando el estado de su pierna, y era francamente preocupante.  
Un reguero de sangre no muy exagerado emanaba de la herida. El primer miedo de la joven fue que la flecha pudiera haber atravesado la arteria femoral, lo que podría hacer que se desangrara a pasos agigantados, sellando así su sentencia de muerte.  
Observó que por la posición de la flecha, bastante al borde de la cara interna del muslo no debía haber siquiera rozado esa peligrosa arteria.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser a priori una herida mortal, sí que podría complicarse si perdía demasiada sangre.  
Sabía debido a sus estudios con total perfección los síntomas que sufriría: mareos, palpitaciones, debilidad, visión borrosa, desmayo… y la muerte.

Puede que no fuera la decisión más segura sanitariamente hablando, pero no recibiría ninguna asistencia médica, salvo la suya propia. Dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba más remedio: debía extraer la flecha.  
Se arrastró hasta el armario del baño, donde guardaban un botiquín bastante completo, lo abrió para examinar de las herramientas que disponía.  
Sacó varias gasas, betadine, y un par de guantes para no infectar la herida con la suciedad que tuviese en las manos.  
Se quitó su cinturón y lo dobló para morderlo, ya que el siguiente paso sería sin duda el más doloroso de todos.  
Partió la flecha para quitarle la punta y con un terrible dolor, la fue sacando lentamente con pulso firme, sin detenerse lo más mínimo, apretando el cinturón con los dientes con tanta fuerza, que casi pensaba que lo atravesaría.

Por fin logró extraerla sintiendo un ligero alivio de volver a manejar la situación (aunque fuese sólo mínimamente). La herida sangraba a un ritmo lento, pero constante.  
Bañó ambos orificios en betadine y presionó con varias gasas durante algunos minutos.  
Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron, a pesar de la presión las heridas no dejaban de sangrar… era necesario realizar dos suturas.

Taponó las heridas con más gasas limpias y se ató el cinturón a la pierna a fin de evitar una mayor pérdida de sangre, y se apoyó sobre la pared para descansar y reordenar sus ideas para decidir qué haría a continuación, teniendo en cuenta ahora el detalle que añadía aún más desventaja a su situación.  
Mientras descansaba no era consciente de que el malvado hombre la observaba a través de la ventana del cuarto de baño, encaramado en el porche tal y como lo había hecho ella minutos antes.

La escena que tenía ante él no podía alegrarlo más… su presa ahora estaba herida, lo que le ayudaría enormemente a cambiar las tornas a su favor, añadiendo un punto de interés a la noche.  
Hinata le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, había resultado demasiado fácil de capturar, pero Sakura, con sus ganas de vivir, con su espíritu luchador y su cabezonería le planteaba un reto de lo más interesante.  
Sonrió macabramente y se dispuso a bajar del porche para desaparecer de nuevo y continuar jugando…

-Sakura, Sakura… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? 


	4. Cuarta hora: de una a dos

Cuando comprobó que la herida no rezumaba más sangre, Sakura procedió a intentar ponerse de pie.  
Fue costoso y dolía muchísimo, pero era necesario acostumbrarse a ese dolor si quería sobrevivir.  
El sudor helado calaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir más frío del que debería, salvo su muslo, que ardía y palpitaba con cada mínimo movimiento.  
Se lavó la cara con agua fría del lavabo, mojó su nuca y poco a poco recuperó el control de su organismo.  
"Bien… tiene una ballesta, un arma de largo alcance… si consiguiera quitársela o al menos inutilizarla, eliminaría una de sus principales ventajas… ¿Pero cómo, cómo puedo hacerlo?"  
En su mente sonaba una narrativa extensa, un monólogo en el que se barajaban todas las opciones posibles, pero no era del todo seguro que ocurriera lo que necesitaba para desarmarlo, aún así, debía intentar todo a toda costa, y cuanto antes mejor, ahora el tiempo corría todavía más en su contra, su herida le causaría la muerte si no conseguía escapar pronto.

Paseo moviéndose en círculos por el baño, algo debía poder utilizar, algún tipo de comunicación podría establecer. Era imposible que hubiese agotado todas las opciones.  
Una luz invadió su mente, con una nueva esperanza. La última comunicación para utilizar que estaba a su alcance, era el teléfono móvil de emergencia situado en el interior de su coche.  
Sólo le había pinchado las ruedas, el interior estaba perfectamente, el coche no estaba lejos de casa, si actuaba bien podría llegar, a pesar de que su primera idea de salir al exterior tuvo consecuencias nefastas.  
Tenía que planear su segunda salida mucho más cuidadosamente que la primera, lógicamente el agresor no caería dos veces en la misma trampa.  
Quizás debería salir y esperar escondida bajo el porche, ya que el espacio entre la tierra y el suelo de madera era suficientemente amplio para que ella cupiera, y una vez allí, podría observar un poco al malvado hombre, comprobar cómo se movía, o dónde esperaría escondido a que ella se expusiera.

Bajó a la planta inferior con mucho esfuerzo, más o menos comenzaba a acostumbrarse al dolor, dudaba mucho de si podría correr, pero no había más remedio. La zona más cercana de la casa a su coche era la cocina, caminó hasta allí y se asomó discretamente por la ventana, por enésima vez, el terreno estaba libre, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba algo el agresor parecía adivinar en qué momento lo haría y dónde, por lo que la única teoría posible es que estaba observándola.  
Tras un buen rato de mucho mirar, consideró el terreno seguro. Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y la dejó apoyada sobre el marco, dando la falsa sensación de estar cerrada por si el hombre volvía a rodear la casa.  
Sin perder de vista todo lo que tenía enfrente, se deslizó suavemente bajo el suelo del porche, se tumbó con cuidado y se arrastró hasta quedar completamente cubierta por el mismo.  
Se tapó la boca para contener el más mínimo ruido de su respiración, y esperó pacientemente algún cambio.  
Podía vislumbrar al fondo, en la parte trasera de la casa, las piernas del asesino, que probablemente recorría constantemente el terreno para cerciorarse de que ella seguía dentro, o de si encontraba alguna rendija por la que tenerla controlada y vigilada.  
Esperó a que el hombre terminara su siguiente rodeo, quería comprobar qué hacía a continuación.  
Unos cinco minutos después de este hecho, el ex-enmascarado volvió a retomar su ronda de vigilancia con la ballesta preparada, reanudando su camino con pasos lentos y calmos.

"Se está alejando… debo intentarlo ahora, en cuanto pase del lateral corro…" se repetía constantemente para remarcar lo que debía conseguir.  
Desde su llegada el coche había permanecido abierto, no había apenas vecinos en los alrededores, y los que había eran todos de fiar, por lo que no veía nunca la necesidad de asegurarlo.  
Se arrastró con fuerza saliendo de su escondite y reprimió un quejido cuando tuvo que apoyar ambas piernas en el suelo y emplear todo el empuje posible para correr hasta su objetivo.  
Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta un fuerte tirón de pelo se lo impidió. Se vio rodando bruscamente por la húmeda tierra en cuestión de segundos.  
Buscó ansiosa con la mirada, viendo con pánico cómo el agresor se situaba a pocos pasos de ella, estaba claro que no había corrido lo bastante, y que ese hombre tenía una forma física íntegra mucho más ruda y fuerte que la suya.  
Intentó levantarse pero el hombre propinó una fuerte patada en su estómago, dejándola tendida en el suelo boca arriba por el dolor.  
Se apoyó a horcajadas sobre ella, llevando sus manos hacia su cuello, cubiertas por dos gruesos guantes de tela.

Comenzó a apretar con saña, la pobre pelirrosa pudo observar sus sádicos ojos, disfrutando del momento, de tenerla allí, a escasos segundos de la muerte.  
Se estaba asfixiando, no podía coger aire, su corazón latía con fuerza deseando llevar un oxígeno limitado a sus células. Podía escuchar cada palpitación de su cerebro, la tensión en sus ojos, que casi parecían salírsele de las órbitas.  
"Sakura no puedes morir… ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Haz algo, maldita sea!"  
Como si supiera la respuesta sin pensar, la joven tanteó temblorosa su bolsillo izquierdo, concentrándose en no perder el conocimiento, en no sucumbir sin luchar.  
Logró sacar las llaves de la vivienda, empuñó una de las llaves y con toda la presión que podía ejercer en aquellas condiciones, se la clavó como pudo en el cuello.  
El hombre gritó, llevó su mano al lugar de la herida, empapándose de sangre, esa fracción de ventaja fue aprovechada por la joven pelirrosa rápidamente.

Empujó al suelo al asesino, y corrió hacia lo más importante de aquel momento: la ballesta, que yacía a pocos centímetros del coche, totalmente abandonada.  
Sakura sabía por dónde había clavado la llave que la herida no era mortal, ni suficiente para hacer que se marchara, pero sí lo bastante útil como para conseguir esa maldita arma tan eficaz en la distancia.  
Tambaleándose ligeramente corrió, agarró la ballesta de un tirón sin detenerse, y se dirigió a toda prisa de vuelta a la puerta de la cocina.  
El hombre se incorporó maldiciendo de mil maneras a Sakura, gritó intentando ganar ventaja para recuperar la ballesta pero fue en vano.

Desgraciadamente, cuando la joven alcanzó la cocina, comprobó con horror un pequeño detalle: la ballesta no estaba cargada. No tenía ninguna flecha.  
Probablemente cuando ella corría hacia el coche él le disparó sin atinar en el blanco.  
Buscó ávidamente con sus ojos verdes y pudo ver un par de flechas al pie de las escaleras del porche, se tumbó súbitamente como movida por hilos transparentes, y tanteó con la mano buscando agarrar la flecha.  
Disponía de un par de segundos antes de que el hombre la alcanzara.  
"Vamos… joder ¡vamos!" pensaba estirando el brazo hasta hacerse daño.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra, maldita zorra! –bramaba furioso a punto de alcanzarla.  
Cogió una flecha y se incorporó tirándose al interior de la cocina, cerrando la puerta de una patada y sentándose para echar el pestillo en el picaporte.  
Se quedó inmóvil en esa posición viendo cómo el hombre golpeaba furioso la puerta varias veces, cuando dejó de temblar (señal de que habían cesado), cogió su nueva adquisición y fue al salón para desplomarse sobre el sofá.

Observó atentamente el artilugio en cuestión, constaba de un mecanismo claramente personalizado, en la punta había situado una especie de encaje para meter el pie y sujetar la ballesta, mientras que con los brazos se estiraba para tensar la cuerda, y cargar la flecha.  
Sólo poseía una.  
Un único intenso.  
Volvió a retomar su monólogo interior, procurando barajar con la debida atención cada opción nuevamente disponible.  
"Nunca he manejado una, no sé qué puntería tengo… Tampoco puedo practicar porque si lo hago corro el riesgo de partir la flecha. Necesito una distancia prudente, pero debe ser un tiro mortal, o en el corazón o en la cabeza. Si fallo me habré expuesto y podrá volver a ponerme la mano encima. ¿Qué debo hacer? Aunque al menos ya no puede usarla en mi contra…"

Ese último pensamiento le consoló un mínimo. Al haberle quitado su principal arma, ahora intentar salir al exterior era más seguro.  
Introdujo el pie en la pieza destinada a este uso, estiró con los brazos haciéndose daño en los dedos, soltando la cuerda bruscamente.  
¡Estaba demasiado rígido! ¿Cómo se las apañaba ese tío para tensarlo?  
Lo intentó cinco veces seguidas más, pero no obtuvo éxito.  
No era capaz de cargar la ballesta…  
Agotada, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos, buscando descansar aunque fuera tan sólo algún minuto.

Ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sin ser consciente de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto caminaba preocupado por el sendero, camino directo a casa de su amiga Haruno.  
Hacía varias horas que Hinata había ido a visitarla, y todavía no había vuelto. Seguramente se hubiera quedado con Sakura viendo películas, hablando, riendo… cualquier cosa, pero por la hora, prefería cerciorarse.  
Estaba demasiado preocupado.  
Cuando llegó, se acercó a la puerta principal y golpeó con decisión.  
-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata! ¿Me podéis abrir? ¡Soy yo! –alzaba la voz golpeando- Aunque claro… sólo me oirá Hinata…

Al no obtener respuesta, el joven Uzumaki volvió a insistir, hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.  
-¡Quieto ahí!  
El muchacho rubio se giró para encararse al dueño de esa voz, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos al ser deslumbrado por una linterna.  
-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el asesino, fingiendo un papel muy calculado.  
-¿Yo? La pregunta es quién es usted, no lo he visto nunca en esta zona… -frunció el ceño temiéndose lo peor.  
El hombre bajó su linterna, relajando su postura.  
-Disculpe, soy agente de policía –afirmó con tono convincente- estaba aquí porque recibí una llamada de emergencia, pero alguien me ha golpeado y he caído inconsciente una hora…  
-¿A qué se refiere con una llamada de emergencia? –inquirió el rubio temiendo por su novia y su amiga.  
-Hace un par de horas hemos recibido un aviso sobre un hombre armado con una ballesta –explicó- vine a comprobar el terreno, pero se debió adelantar golpeándome…

Naruto se tensó, no quería pensar en que hubiera ocurrido algo grave… No, no quería.  
-Por favor, mi amiga y mi novia estaban aquí, ¿no sabe si están a salvo?  
-Me temo que no –negó el hombre con la cabeza- sólo supe de la señorita Haruno cuando llamó por teléfono a la comisaría.  
El joven Uzumaki sintió un vértigo en el estómago… eso ya sonaba raro. Aunque Sakura podría haber llamado por teléfono, no podría haber mantenido una conversación normal. Haciendo las preguntas adecuadas averiguaría si el hombre mentía o no.  
-Perdone –interrumpió el hombre el pensamiento de Naruto- ¿Tiene teléfono móvil? Necesito pedir una unidad de refuerzo.  
-Claro –el Uzumaki le tendió su móvil, desconfiado, pensando en un plan para saber cómo actuar.  
-Muy amable…

El hombre fingió marcar a su supuesta comisaría, utilizó un tono preocupado pero sereno, Naruto no le perdía de vista.  
-Sí… soy el agente Kazuya, llamo de uno de los chalets de la zona del bosque. Hay alarma por un supuesto agresor armado con una ballesta, necesito una unidad de refuerzo, por favor.  
A los oídos del Uzumaki, la conversación aparentaba ser normal.  
-Muy bien, les espero, gracias señor –colgó el hombre.  
-Así que usted ha dicho que mi amiga Sakura llamó, ¿verdad?  
-Exacto –el hombre guardó el móvil del rubio en su bolsillo, sin devolvérselo- nos ha dicho que ha escuchado muchos gritos y que no sabía nada de su amiga.  
-¿Y usted le atendió personalmente?  
-Sí, claro. Estaba muy nerviosa la pobre, pero le he dicho que se calme, que perder los nervios en esta situación no era nada bueno.

Estaba claro. Era mentira, Sakura no podía haber hablado con nadie por teléfono.  
-Disculpe… no me ha devuelto el móvil.  
-Oh, claro, la costumbre –rio el hombre sacando el móvil del bolsillo, devolviéndoselo.  
Un detalle que pasó desapercibido por el agresor, no fue insignificante a los azules ojos de Naruto.  
Vio con total claridad cómo un mechón de pelo azulado caía de su bolsillo al porche, esparciendo los cabellos. Un mechón de pelo sumamente lacio, de una textura y color únicos… un mechón de pelo de Hinata.  
Naruto estaba cara a cara con el agresor, por lo que las chicas estaban claramente en peligro.  
Necesitaba intimidarlo, darle a entender que él era el que estaba en mala situación. Planeó mentalmente una pequeña mentira para derribarlo.  
-Es muy raro que usted haya podido hablar con Sakura, ¿sabe? Tiene una grave infección de oído… ahora mismo está prácticamente sorda.

Un momento… ¿sorda? El asesino tensó la mandíbula encajando todas las piezas. Que fuera tan escurridiza con su actual sordera le molestó, era un insulto a su eficiencia de cazador.  
-Mmm ¿seguro? Creo que algo debía oír, aunque ahora que lo dice… sí que es cierto que gritaba bastante –disimuló.  
-En ese caso… ella tiene una llave de emergencia guardada aquí fuera, por si ocurre algún imprevisto –mintió el rubio con total convicción.  
-Eso será muy útil, así podremos saber si está en peligro o no –el hombre cayó de lleno en la mentira, pensando en cómo los mataría a ambos en pocos minutos.  
-Sí, en ese macetero de ahí, si se agacha puede cogerlo sin problemas –señaló el joven Uzumaki al azar.

Su plan era claro… en cuanto el hombre bajara la guardia lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas.  
El asesino no tardó en obedecer las falsas indicaciones de Naruto, pensando que así conseguiría rápidamente su objetivo. Se inclinó sobre el macetero dando la espalda al joven, que fue distraído por unos golpes repentinos a la cristalera.

El joven Uzumaki se giró, Sakura golpeaba y gritaba a través del cristal, procurando alertarlo.  
-¡NARUTO ALÉJATE DE ÉL! ¡ES UN ASESINO!  
Antes de que el rubio pudiera actuar, un puñal se clavó en su cuello, tirándolo al suelo.  
Sakura admiró con auténtico horror cómo su acción, totalmente bien intencionada, había ayudado al asesino a atacar a su amigo.

Se quedó paralizada sin poder apartar su mirada de esa macabra escena…  
La sangre brotada por todos lados, al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos, empapando la noche de dos cosas muy opuestas. 


	5. Quinta y última hora: de dos a tres

A pesar de que todo había sucedido antes de que pudiera darse cuenta… en realidad el tiempo parecía algo muy distinto, era muy lento, muy inmóvil.  
Ver a Naruto caer al suelo era sin duda una de las peores cosas que pudiera haberse imaginado en la vida.  
Observó que el teléfono móvil cayó en la tierra cerca de él.  
No había otra opción: debía salir a ayudarlo.  
Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el maldito hombre que pretendía arrebatarle todo, embistiéndolo con fuerza.  
Cayó sobre él y sin dudarlo, golpeo múltiples veces con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer.

El asesino no tardó en quitársela de encima, la tiró al suelo y pretendía volver a asfixiarla, cuando Naruto saltó sobre él, sujetándolo del cuello.  
-¡Corre, Sakura! ¡Márchate! ¡Pide ayuda!  
"No puedo dejarte aquí… ¡No puedo!" pensaba con gran dolor. El rubio comprendió al vuelo lo que pensaba.  
-¡No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Corre ahora, vamos!  
La pelirrosa se levantó jadeando ligeramente por el dolor, agarró el teléfono del rubio y procuró volver corriendo a la casa.  
Sin embargo su estado físico era bastante nefasto, no alcanzó la velocidad ni la destreza suficiente, el agresor se deshizo rápidamente de Naruto y persiguió a la joven, decidido a darle alcance de una vez por todas.  
Le agarró por el tobillo, haciéndola precipitar de bruces contra el suelo, la joven pataleteó con violencia, gritando asustada sin poder oírse a sí misma.  
Una de las patadas alcanzó al asesino en la cara, lo que hizo que se desplazara ligeramente hacia atrás, la joven abrió la puerta corredera y gateó hasta introducirse en la casa, pero algo fallaba, el teléfono móvil no estaba en su mano.  
Se tumbó en el suelo sacando el brazo por una pequeña apertura de la puerta, cuando cogió el teléfono, procuró meter el brazo deprisa… pero no lo logró.

El agresor se había incorporado, comenzó a pisar con fuerza su mano repetidas veces, haciendo que la joven soltara el teléfono.  
Cada pisotón era insoportable, dolía tantísimo que Sakura creyó firmemente que se desmayaría antes o después.  
Fueron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, cuando el hombre por fin se cansó de golpearla, ella aprovechó para meter el brazo y cerrar la puerta.  
Se miró la mano espantada, estaba cubierta en sangre, con prácticamente todos los dedos rotos.  
Ahora no podía usar la ballesta, apenas podía defenderse. No tenía teléfono. No podía hacer nada.

Allí de rodillas frente a esa odiosa persona, no podía creerse que se le agotase el tiempo de vivir, todo se estaba desmoronando, terminando a trompicones, acabando de la peor manera.  
Ya no podía pensar nada más, el dolor, el agotamiento, la desesperación se lo impedía.  
Su herida de la pierna seguía sangrando, se sentía muy débil y mareada, ya estaba al límite de toda resistencia posible.  
Pensó que ahora, tal cual estaba, sólo había una opción viable: matar o morir.  
Escapar era a estas alturas algo impensable, tratar de huir o esconderse eran dos opciones inservibles.  
Sólo quedaba el defenderse.  
Pensó en sus pobres amigos, en Hinata, en Naruto, en lo injusto de la situación, pensó en que no volvería a ver a sus padres, en que no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada más con su vida, en que ese ser despreciable que estaba junto a ella, separado por un débil cristal, era un malnacido que se creía un Dios con potestad de arrebatarle la vida a los demás.  
Apretó los dientes furiosa, muy furiosa, ya estaba harta de huir. Ahora solo quería pelear.  
Podría morir, pero si era el caso, moriría decidiendo ella cómo y cuándo, no permitiría dejar a ese asesino esa última decisión de su vida.  
Ese pensamiento le envalentonó, giró la cabeza y miró su portátil, con una idea en mente.

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, mirando con odio y rabia a su oponente. Apartó ligeramente el vendaje de su pierna para mojarse el dedo de su mano sana en sangre, y escribió en el cristal ante la estupefacción del hombre:

"Si tan valiente eres, vamos, entra a por mí"

El agresor rio, pensando que Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para resistir y seguir viviendo, lo que no le gustó, es la anotación final que añadió la joven pelirrosa:

"Maldito cobarde"

Apretó los dientes furioso, sintiéndose insultado en grado máximo, se giró y cogió una de las sillas de madera del porche, comenzó a golpear el cristal con fuerza.  
Mientras él se ocupaba de intentar entrar en la casa, Sakura corrió hacia su ordenador portátil, lo encendió y comenzó a escribir la descripción del asesino:

"Es moreno, pelo negro largo y liso, ojos amarillentos, piel pálida, alto. Ha matado a Naruto y a Hinata. Os quiero papá y mamá. Morí luchando".

Una vez terminó, cerró el ordenador, cogió un cuchillo de la cocina, y corrió a esconderse en el baño. El cristal aún no había cedido ante los golpes del hombre, por lo que tenía tiempo de prepararse allí.  
No sabría cuándo lograría entrar ya que no podría oírlo, por lo que sólo podía elegir esta vía para alejarse.  
Cerró todas las puertas que había a su paso, hasta que llegó al baño. Se dejó caer en el suelo dolorida, se apoyó sobre la bañera y empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo con su única mano usable.  
La tensión en aquel momento era atroz, no se le ocurría nada peor que sentir en esos momentos.  
Pasaron varios segundos, quizás demasiado, y él no entraba.  
La joven comenzó a contar mentalmente… un minuto, dos… tres… Algo raro ocurría… ¿Por qué no entraba a por ella?  
Pensó que quizás la estaba buscando por la casa, o podría haber ido alguien por el ruido que pudieran haber hecho.  
Pero no iba ni quería arriesgarse a salir. Esperaría allí.

A su espalda, no podía imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo… Una lluvia de cristales cayó en la bañera, totalmente desapercibida para la pelirrosa. El agresor se coló por la ventana del baño a espaldas de la joven, se posicionó en cuclillas, satisfecho por entrar ante el desconocimiento de su víctima.  
Por fin, ya la tenía allí para él, la emoción lo invadía.  
-¿Sabes? Me has planteado un reto interesante… -siseó- lástima que vaya a terminarse ya. He de reconocer que eres cabezota para vivir eh… Voy a disfrutar mucho quitándote la vida… -suspiró emocionado.

Ese suspiro fue demasiado profundo, demasiado revelador. El aire llegó a la nuca de Sakura, que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quién estaba a su espalda.  
Instantáneamente, giró el cuchillo en su mano, para empuñarlo hacia atrás, y se giró lateralmente con fuerza para clavar el cuchillo en el asesino.  
Éste, falló su puñalada en la espalda de la joven, puesto que ella giró al mismo tiempo que él se movió.  
Clavó el cuchillo en su muslo con fuerza y se levantó, corrió en dirección a la cocina para utilizar algo más para defenderse.  
El asesino se arrancó el cuchillo del muslo y la persiguió, más enfadado que nunca, tratando de darle alcance.

Cuando Sakura se acercó al cajón de los cuchillos, el hombre le agarró por el brazo, tirándola al suelo, haciendo que varios utensilios del cajón salieran disparados por todo el salón. La adrenalina brotaba por todos sus poros, dándole fuerzas e ingenio para procurar defenderse en todo momento.  
Mientras estaba en el suelo, la valiente pelirrosa abría las puertas de los muebles de la cocina intentando emplear cualquier cosa a su favor.  
Lo único que halló fue un bote de insecticida, lo empuñó con decisión y logró sentarse en el suelo, dando una imagen de debilidad.  
-Esto ha durado demasiado Sakura… -amenazó el hombre acercándose a ella- es hora de que mueras… de una maldita vez.

Justo cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, la joven apuntó con el spray directo a sus ojos, apretando con todas sus ganas.  
Resultó efectivo, el agresor se tapó los ojos profesando un alarido de puro dolor, se sacudía violentamente maldiciendo de mil maneras diferentes la situación.  
Sakura se incorporó y procuró correr ahora que había cambiado nuevamente las tornas, apoyó los brazos en la cristalera para correr la puerta y una vez más fue atrapada por él.

En esta última vez, ella ya estaba al límite del esfuerzo, jadeaba agotada y mareada, incapaz de resistir la fuerza de su oponente.  
De nuevo la apoyó en el suelo y se subió sobre ella, apretando su cuello con brusquedad y odio.  
Mientras notaba cómo se quedaba sin aire, la joven procuró palpar el terreno con ambas manos, intentando lo último para salvarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo le daba vueltas, estaba a escasos segundos de morir cuando lo notó… en su mano derecha pudo percibir el tacto de un objeto con empuñadura de madera. Se trataba de un sacacorchos.  
Sin saber muy bien cómo, puesto que no faltaba mucho para quedarse inconsciente, agarró el objeto en cuestión con determinación y se lo clavó directo al cuello al asesino.  
El cruel hombre cesó en la tarea, dejando de apretar, permaneció inmóvil, mirando al frente, incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder.

Y de pronto, se desplomó sobre Sakura.  
La joven se tomó un minuto para respirar todo lo que podía entre el nerviosismo y el terror, temerosa de que fuera un sueño y realmente estuviese en peligro aún. Pero no fue así.  
Estaba muerto, inmóvil sobre ella.  
Con un gran esfuerzo, lo empujó hacia un lado para quitárselo de encima, y procuró levantarse.  
El sacacorchos había atravesado su cuello en un punto muy vital como para que pudiera sobrevivir.  
Al ver esa imagen se sintió muy miserable, quería llorar, gritar, pataletear, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más…  
Salió al exterior de la vivienda, recuperando el móvil de su amigo Naruto, llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia sin saber muy bien cómo, el tiempo le resultaba extraño.  
Quizás se debiese a que se encontrase en shock, o a la pérdida de sangre, no lo sabía con certeza.  
Sólo se sentía profundamente agradecida por estar viva.

Una media hora después, los servicios solicitados llegaron a la casa, todos al encontrarse el brutal y horrible panorama se mostraron estupefactos ante la imagen pálida y ensangrentada de Sakura.  
No pudo ser más feliz cuando los servicios sanitarios le dijeron que Naruto y Hinata seguían vivos, bastante graves, pero vivos al fin y al cabo.  
Los tres fueron llevados al hospital, avisando a sus respectivas familias, la pelirrosa se dejó llevar por el cansancio, quedándose dormida en la ambulancia.

Cuando despertó, un agente de policía se encontraba en la habitación del hospital junto a sus padres.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, lo que sí sabía, es que ahora había vuelto a oír.  
-Parece que ya estás despierta… -suspiró aliviada su madre- llevas tres días inconsciente.  
-Y eso ha debido ayudarme con el oído –sonrió levemente Sakura, feliz por fin de oír.  
-Debe ser –confirmó un doctor que se encontraba allí también- te alegrará saber que la herida de tu pierna no va a dificultar que vuelvas a andar, estás estable por fin.  
-Un momento… ¿Hinata y Naruto?  
-Están estables, Hinata será la que más tiempo deba permanecer ingresada, pero ha sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido a esto –admitió el doctor.

Se calló unos segundos procurando asimilar la información, el policía tomó la palabra.  
-Ahora que estás despierta, queremos saber todo lo que ocurrió, necesitamos tu testimonio ya que el hombre que intentó mataros ha muerto.

No se alegraba, un asesinato era terrible de igual modo.  
La joven pelirrosa respiró pacientemente y procedió a relatar la horrible historia de supervivencia que había tenido que experimentar durante esas horribles cinco horas.  
Contó absolutamente todo, sin dejarse ningún detalle, sin mentir en nada, dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran.  
Sus padres escucharon todo con semblante triste y asustado, incapaces de creer cómo su hija estando sorda había logrado zanjar la situación.  
Cuando finalizó, el agente de policía habló alto y claro.  
-El hombre que te atacó se llamaba Orochimaru, y por lo que nos han contado tus padres… Esto ha ocurrido como venganza por su despido.  
La pelirrosa miró a sus padres incapaces de creerlo.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Le despedimos por transferir datos de nuestra empresa a la competencia, no imaginamos que ese despido fuera a acarrear una venganza tan siniestra… -dijo su padre apretando los puños- pero claro, para el conllevaba una pérdida de una gran suma de dinero.  
-¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? –preguntó aterrorizada Sakura al policía.  
-Nada, no van a presentar cargos contra ti, todo esto ha sido en defensa propia, además encontramos tu ordenador donde escribiste aquel mensaje de despedida.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero iba a salir impune de todo aquello, y aunque no se sentía orgullosa, sí que experimentó un profundo alivio.  
Tras tomarle declaración y ver a sus amigos, todo parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad.  
-Con esto ya está todo, sólo les queda ponerse en contacto con el seguro por su vivienda –finalizó el policía.  
-Muchas gracias, agente –enunció la familia.  
-Una última cosa… -el policía se giró hacia Sakura, con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?

La joven meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos, el horror que había vivido sería imposible de olvidar. Jamás volvería a conciliar el sueño sin pensar fugazmente en ese vengativo hombre, no dormiría sin soñar con su fría y cruel mirada, sería prácticamente imposible volver a ser la misma persona que era.  
¿Por qué resistió? Se preguntó a sí misma.

Y en aquel momento, lo comprendió, a su mente llegó la respuesta que tanto había buscado en aquella noche, lo que en su fuero interno no le había permitido caer, ni rendirse en ningún momento.  
-Elegí vivir –confesó orgullosa- no estoy contenta con lo que ha pasado pero… él decidió matarme, y yo decidí que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

El policía esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.  
Puede que Sakura jamás pudiera desprenderse de esa terrible experiencia, pero sí que reforzó una idea muy importante que nunca debería ser olvidada: para salvarse, uno debe preferir vivir.

* * *

Ya es el final de esta historia!

Así que voy a responder a las reviews de mi querida **effy7:**

\- Si Sasuke hubiese sido el asesino, más de uno y de una se dejaría atrapar por él e.e, no, el no se merece un papel de tan mala persona.  
\- Ponerle una trampa en casa quizás hubiese sido lo más inteligente, pero en esa situación nunca se puede saber qué va a ocurrir D: y si eso hubiera salido mal el asesino hubiera entrado ya en la casa.  
\- Y Naruto para una idea buena que tiene el pobre... Sakura lo distrae y sufre las consecuencias xD pobrecito! Pero has visto que el final no es tan malo no?^^  
\- Y por último, Sakura tenía un gatito :3 la pena es que los gatos no creo que sean la mejor manera de intimidar a alguien o.o

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres genial :33333

 **Actualización: respuesta a la review de Mhidari:**

¡Sí! Exacto ^^ la historia está basada en esa película, me gustó un montón y en cuanto la vi supe que sería una historia perfecta para Sakura porque es muy inteligente y tiene mucha voluntad de salir hacia delante.  
Lo único que no quería que muriese nadie más salvo el asesino D: porque si no, pobres Naruto y Hinata.  
Un saludo! :)


End file.
